January 14, 2014/Chat log
Chrisgaff Just who I wanted to talk to. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for leaving ( or at least saying I am. ) and coming back. 5:57 Flower1470 Hey Chris 5:57 Chrisgaff Something in me just can't leave you guys. Hi Lily 5:57 Flower1470 Glad to hear that :D Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 5:57 Flower1470 Sup Peep 5:57 Loving77 Hey hey hey 5:58 Chrisgaff ohi 5:58 Loving77 Wb 5:58 Chrisgaff * For like the 8th time. :P 5:58 Loving77 :P 5:58 Flower1470 lol 6:00 Loving77 Lily I made the Cheese Gun http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/File:CheeseGun.jpg 6:01 Flower1470 LOL 6:01 Loving77 This is prefect for you Chris :P 6:02 Chrisgaff Gosh, I miss super now. :P HOORAY FOR DISNEY AND THERE DUMB IDEAS 6:02 Flower1470 Yup 6:02 Chrisgaff Their* Fudge. Cheese. 6:03 Flower1470 oh speaking of (cheese) ope nope ok I know we have a cheese one :cheese: there. 6:03 Chrisgaff :D 6:24 Loving77 soo.... 6:25 Chrisgaff Soap Soam yes c: Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:26 Dragonian King HI EVERYBODY 6:26 Loving77 hiii silly 6:26 Dragonian King HI CHRIS I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M TALKING IN CAPS BUT I AM that's better 6:26 Chrisgaff ohi HELLO HI HI HI yes 6:26 Dragonian King CAPS LOCK PARTY 6:26 Chrisgaff c: Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q QQ Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q 6:26 Flower1470 eek no spam 6:26 Loving77 ahhhh 6:27 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:27 Chrisgaff Do I make you proud momma? c: 6:27 Dragonian King Lily's Brain: Oh no not him too :P 6:27 Flower1470 XD! 6:27 Chrisgaff :P 6:28 Dragonian King so what's up apparently i'm late to the party lol 6:29 Chrisgaff Nothing much 6:29 Loving77 SILLY 6:29 Dragonian King WHAT 6:29 Loving77 I NEEDED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING BUT I CANT REMEMBER 6:30 Dragonian King that stinks lol hey we all have avatars from something different right now 6:30 Loving77 I needed to ask you two things actually.... 6:30 Flower1470 I say we all get Shark avatars again 6:30 Dragonian King NO that was horrible i don't want to be whaleified again 6:31 Chrisgaff I'll color mine in sprinkles. 6:31 Dragonian King I like the Yu-Gi-Oh/Spongebob SquarePants/Team Fortress 2/Pokemon combo better 6:31 Chrisgaff ^ Why did I do that... 6:31 Flower1470 lol 6:31 Loving77 Oh I want you to color in this picture File:SCN 0019.jpg 6:32 Dragonian King sure do you want black outlines or colored outlines 6:32 Loving77 Do whatever you want 6:32 Dragonian King ok i'll do colored outlines because there's not a million colors on it :P 6:32 Loving77 I can't remember the second thing.... 6:34 Dragonian King im going to work on the new sillys zexal 6:34 Loving77 ok 6:34 Dragonian King lily if we do shark avatars i'll use a real shark 6:35 Chrisgaff I'll get something irrelevant to sharks in general and call it a shark. 6:35 Loving77 Silly did you see the Cheese Gun I drew? 6:35 Dragonian King no not yet 6:35 Loving77 http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/File:CheeseGun.jpg 6:35 Dragonian King chris put a shark fin on engineer or something lol lol nice I like how your item drawings look like advertisements :P 6:36 Chrisgaff " or something " OK 6:41 Dragonian King guess what lily i'm mimicking a conversation we had two months ago tomorrow 6:41 Flower1470 ... what? 6:42 Dragonian King for the new sillys zexal i'm remaking the conversation we had when you showed me counting stars lol 6:42 Flower1470 oh 6:47 Dragonian King (shark) must not get eaten by zexal 6:47 Flower1470 LOL It's so small Idk any way to fix that, either 6:48 Dragonian King it's happening in a fishbowl 6:48 Flower1470 obviously. 6:49 Dragonian King and the person viewing the thing is nuts so the goldfish looks like a shark and the dude looks like fish food hehe that rhymes 6:50 Chrisgaff Hello 6:50 Dragonian King hi 6:51 Chrisgaff Is it showing up? The avatar? 6:52 Flower1470 Wikia is being mean to me and won't show it. 6:52 Chrisgaff Ah. Ok Brb 6:54 Dragonian King wikia is weird Chrisgaff has left the chat. 6:57 Flower1470 ooo 6:57 Loving77 ooo 6:58 Dragonian King ooo and he never showed up again the end 7:03 Flower1470 LOL Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 7:04 Flower1470 Wb 7:04 Chrisgaff Looks like the chat crashed on my end And thanks. :) All while I was away. XD 7:06 Dragonian King wb 7:06 Chrisgaff Danke 7:06 Dragonian King who are you now 7:06 Chrisgaff One of the beatles. :P 7:09 Dragonian King ok which one are you John Lemon? 7:09 Flower1470 XD poor Kay 7:10 Dragonian King lol 7:27 Chrisgaff Sorry, just got back John lennon 7:28 Dragonian King john lemon and wb 7:29 Chrisgaff John Lemon-Lime c: Thanks. :P 7:46 Flower1470 yawn 7:46 Dragonian King nway 7:46 Flower1470 I'm tired 7:46 Chrisgaff aynw Oh, there's no doubt about that. Even though I went to bed at 9, I was extremely tired, no clue why. 7:49 Dragonian King I'm always tired lol 7:49 Chrisgaff I get up at 6:00, what's your excuse? :P 7:50 Flower1470 im always tired too I HAVE AN EXCUSE THO 7:51 Chrisgaff WHICH IS??? \ 7:52 Flower1470 Health issues 7:53 Chrisgaff Oh.. Well.. 7:53 Flower1470 I HAS GOOD EXCUSE 7:53 Chrisgaff ^^^^^ ^ ^ ^^ ^ ^^^ ^ ^ ^^ ^ ^^ c: 7:55 Dragonian King spam and i don't care :D LETS SPAM TOGETHER CHRIS (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) (bambam) (rflol) (rofl) 7:55 Flower1470 NO 7:56 Dragonian King don't ban me 7:56 Flower1470 THE LAG IT HURTS (no) i dislike spam (no) 7:56 Chrisgaff OK LES DO ET 7:57 Flower1470 noooooooo 7:57 Chrisgaff elo 7:58 Dragonian King now who are you Jeremiah Grapefruit? 7:59 Chrisgaff Sure... Welp, I might as well say who I am, I'm me. c: 8:02 Dragonian King 8:02 Flower1470 LOL 8:02 Chrisgaff But seriously, this is a picture of me, I for once show my face. :D 8:03 Dragonian King that was unexpected 8:04 Loving77 wut 8:04 Chrisgaff It's something we ( Me and lily ) have been at for awhile. ;) 8:05 Dragonian King i might as well show my face too brb 8:05 Chrisgaff Kay 8:05 Dragonian King this is my face 8:05 Loving77 WHAT 8:05 Flower1470 Chris don't say it like that LOL 8:05 Loving77 This is weird I like your face silly 8:05 Chrisgaff Say what? :P 8:06 Dragonian King this is a full picture of me 8:06 Chrisgaff And I knew you'd do something like that silly. :P 8:06 Loving77 ooo 8:06 Flower1470 @Silly seems legit. 8:06 Dragonian King oh it is i'm switching back before anyone else sees what i really look like 8:07 Loving77 ok 8:07 Flower1470 XD 8:07 Chrisgaff I HAVE PRIDE. XD 8:07 Dragonian King okay don't tell anyone what i look like okay 8:07 Loving77 ok I won't 8:07 Dragonian King tyvm 8:09 Chrisgaff Here's what I REALLY look like THIS IS THE REAL ME 8:09 Loving77 lol i see 8:09 Dragonian King you already saw what i really look like i just showed you guys 8:09 Flower1470 even more legit 8:09 Dragonian King (rofl) chris i just put you in the new episode nice duck person 8:11 Flower1470 lol 8:11 Dragonian King it's uh interesting 8:11 Chrisgaff Thanks. :P I had a picture of super drawn like that, but it's not in any of my files, it was hilarious. :P 8:13 Dragonian King lol 8:13 Chrisgaff Realism drawings, why are they my best? XD 8:14 Dragonian King because why not 8:16 Chrisgaff Something about a face that's messed up and distorded, but with a realism tone to it, like this, is hilarious to me. I drew one of my favorite teacher back in 8th grade, boy did that not go well. 8:18 Dragonian King (rflol) 8:22 Chrisgaff Brian ㋛ : nay. Toon : nar. ChrisGaff : ^ 8:23 Dragonian King wut 8:24 Chrisgaff Idk, something me and few friends just said out of random. :P Brian ㋛ : chris Brian ㋛ : join us ChrisGaff : DO YOU HAVE COOKIES B Brian ㋛ : yes T I'm too random for my own good. 8:27 Flower1470 yes. 8:28 Dragonian King You can never have enough randomness!!!! -Lily 8:28 Flower1470 loool 8:28 Chrisgaff XD 8:50 Dragonian King sooo... 8:51 Chrisgaff I've g2g in 10 minutes, that's a start. :P 8:52 Dragonian King will you be on more often now? 8:52 Chrisgaff I'll try. :) 8:55 Dragonian King cool Loving77 I'm going bye 9:02 Chrisgaff Cya pen 9:02 Dragonian King bye peep 9:11 Flower1470 i gtg see you guys later 9:12 Chrisgaff Bye Lil Category:Chat logs Category:January 2014